One Better
by FahPTru817
Summary: Who would want to move from a country to another country? Nobody probably would. Lissy has to move from California to Canada... Who would want that? She'll definitely find new friends, but will she find what she find really wants? Most likely… Yeah.
1. Still At Home

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY in this story, except for Lissy and her family and friends. Well, I just don't own anybody that's in the show 'Degrassi: The Next Generation'. Ok? Ok. Don't sue me or anything…  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mom! I do not want to move!" Lissy Eggerman yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. You're going to have to." Mrs. Eggerman replied to her daughter.  
  
"My whole, FRICKEN life is here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hon, but we have to move! Your dad got transferred to Canada."   
  
"Wait…We're moving to CANADA?! I have pride for the USA, and we're not even going to be citizens here? What kind of bull shiz is this?"   
  
"Go pack your stuff. We're going to move next Friday." Mrs. Eggerman told Lissy.   
  
"Fine! Great!" Lissy ran upstairs in tears. And as she lied in bed she decided something: This is going to be payback.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Sean, listen to me. We have broken up!" Emma Nelson said, furiously, on the phone.  
  
"What? You don't like me anymore?" Sean Cameron asked, heart falling. There was a small silence, and then he heard her voice again.  
  
"No, Sean. I don't like you anymore. I like somebody else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Chris Sharpe…" Emma announced in a really low voice.  
  
"The new boy…Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"But…He's…"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sean. But we broke up, and I've moved on." Emma hung up. Sean sat on his bed, his back leaning to the wall. He felt something fall onto his cheek and realized it was a tear. He lost Emma.  
  
He decided to call Craig. Wrong person to call. Craig happens to have woman problems too.  
  
"What am I supposed to do, Sean? I'm stuck in between Manny and Ashley!" Craig said, angry that Sean brought the subject up. Craig then hung up. Sean hit his head against the wall and started to think. There was nothing he really could do about him and Emma, but…Oh well…  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Lis, I know you don't want to move to Canada, but it's going to rock! I mean, Canadian guys are kind of French…Right?" Sammi Eggerman tried to make Lissy happy. Lissy put on a black rocker shirt and black baggy pants. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Clothes."  
  
"But…They're…" Sammi scrunched her nose. "Black!" Lissy grinned.  
  
"It's called, 'Payback to Mom', little sis."  
  
"But…What?"  
  
"I have a new style."  
  
"Oh… Wait, you can't have a new style!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I…" Sammi sighed. "Can I have your clothes?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to borrow some sometimes if I need them, ok?" Sammi grinned.  
  
"Yes! You're the best, Lissy!" Sammi hugged Lissy and went out of the room, happily. She quickly came in with three big, brown box. Lissy snorted.  
  
"My wardrobe isn't that big."  
  
"Yeah, it is!"  
  
"Ok…You sleep in my room tonight, and I'll sleep in yours. Just take my preppy clothes, none of my gothic punk clothes…"  
  
"Gothic punk?" Sammi asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah. Like what I'm wearing right now."  
  
"Oh…The ugly clothes…I'll only take the purty ones." Lissy laughed.  
  
"Ok, little sis." She grinned. Lissy left the room and walked downstairs.   
  
"Elisabeth?" Mrs. Eggerman asked. Lissy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Mom." She took her jacket and left the house.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"C'mon…Nothing ever happens here!" Paige Michalchuck told Spinner Mason. "It's so boring!"  
  
"I cannot throw a party…Especially since my dad could kill me! Why don't you throw a party?" Spinner asked Paige.  
  
"Fine, then. I will. It'll be the Saturday after the next."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok then. Invite everybody you know. And I mean, everybody."  
  
"Ok, sugar lips." Paige smirked.  
  
"Thanks, honey bun."  
  
"Sugar lips…Honey bun…How do you guys come up with these names?" Jimmy Brookes asked. Spinner blushed, but Paige smirked.  
  
"It's called, 'Spinner loves me'." Jimmy raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  
  
"Pathetic." 


	2. First Day of Degrassi

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY in this story, except for Lissy and her family and friends. Well, I just don't own anybody that's in the show 'Degrassi: The Next Generation'. Ok? Ok. Don't sue me or anything…  
  
Author's Note: I would really like reviews...Good or bad. Just don't make it so harsh. :-D...Ok...Luv ya lots, Jennifer  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lissy's POV  
  
Yes! Finally! I get to do something besides watching shows I haven't heard about and seeing unwanted looks from people I don't know. Actually, I'll probably still get the looks…But, oh well. This school is a little smaller than my old school. Ok, a whole lot smaller. But then this school is only a 'community school', Degrassi Community School, to be exact.  
  
"Um…Hey, do you know where this room is?" I went up to the first person I saw. He looked at my schedule.  
  
"Um, yeah. Follow me." I smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Um…Lissy, uh, Eggerman is my name." He looked at me and smirked.  
  
"Eggerman?" I blushed.  
  
"Yeah…" He laughed a small laugh.  
  
"I'm Sean Cameron."  
  
"Ok, cool." He looked at me and then back forward.  
  
"Did you move or transfer?"  
  
"Move."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sean?" A blonde girl asked. Sean looked at her and then forward, like nothing was wrong. When she realized Sean wasn't going to talk to her, she found a friend. When she and her friend was out of earshot, I was finally able to see the look on Sean's face. It looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Sean?" I asked. "Who-"  
  
"Emma Nelson. Ex-girlfriend."  
  
"Oh." We continued to walk to class.  
  
"Um…Kwan…English…Here." He said, looking down. "Just go up to Ms. Kwan."  
  
"Uh…Ok." He went to his seat, and I went to the teacher's desk. "Um…Hi. I'm, uh, new."  
  
"I can see. I'm Ms. Kwan." I nodded. The bell rang. "Class! We have a new student. Her name is, um…" Ms. Kwan finally realized I didn't tell her my name.  
  
"Um…Lissy Eggerman." I supplied. The class laughed.  
  
"What's your real last name?" Ms. Kwan asked, seriously.  
  
"Eggerman." She looked surprised.  
  
"Um…Miss…Well, uh…Eggerman, please sit in the between Sean Cameron and JT Yorke." As I walked to the back, I heard snickers. Emma and her friend in a pink outfit stared at me as if I was a leper. Well, most of the girls did, but Emma and her friend's look was the coldest.  
  
"Hi…I'm JT Yorke." A boy in long, brown hair smiled at me. I smiled back.  
  
"What does 'JT' stand for?" He hesitated.  
  
"James Tiberius." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.  
  
"Tiberius?" I repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Shhh…" He hushed me, and then smiled again. When I looked on my desk, I saw a note.  
  
  
  
Hey Lis,  
  
It's Sean. You know the other boy next to you? Well, if you didn't notice, Kwan just assigned a homework assignment. Want to work on it together?  
  
  
  
I pulled out my pencil and started writing.  
  
Hey…How could I forget? Well, anyways…Ok, cool. The 3W's?  
  
He looked at me after he read my reply and smiled.  
  
W1:Read ch. 1-5 of 'A Walk to Remember' & answer ?s  
  
W2: Today after school sometime  
  
W3: @ your house(?)  
  
I smiled. I loved the book, A Walk to Remember. I then looked up to pay attention to Ms. Kwan. I saw Emma look back at Sean and me and then looked up at Ms. Kwan again. I guess she's just going to be ice cold to me.  
  
Out of POV  
  
"Freak alert!" Paige announced to Spinner, Hazel Aden, and JT.  
  
"She's hot…" Spinner and JT both sighed and said, in unison. They looked at each other in disgust and continued to eat the school's lasagna.  
  
"You guys are too much alike." Hazel said, in disgust.  
  
"But she wants me. We were cool in English." JT said.  
  
"How are you guys cool, if she has a date with Sean Cameron after school?" Manny Santos sat next to Hazel.  
  
"Who's she?" Jimmy Brookes asked.  
  
"Her." Everybody else replied, eyes focusing on Lissy.   
  
"Hot." Jimmy admitted.  
  
"I know." JT and Spinner said in unison again. They gave each other pained looks and continued eating.  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Why'd you move? You lived in Los Angeles!" Ashley Kerwin asked, awestruck.  
  
"My parents. Uh…We have more relatives here." Lissy lied.  
  
"That's cool." Craig said. He was holding Ashley in his arms.  
  
"I'm guessing you two are dating?" Lissy asked Ashley and Craig. They nodded.  
  
"Hey, look. Sean's here. I'm going to sit next to him." Craig said.  
  
"No…Invite him over here." Ashley said. Craig hesitated.  
  
"Um…Ok. Be right back." He left.  
  
"He's cute." Lissy said. Ashley smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so lucky." Ashley replied.  
  
"Sean's cute, too." Lissy said, staring at Sean.  
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Hey Lis. Ashley." Sean sat right next to Lissy. Craig and Ashley noticed Lissy blush.  
  
"Hey." Lissy replied.  
  
"Now, what were you beautiful ladies talking about?" Craig asked.  
  
"Uh…" Lissy started.  
  
"Stuff." Ashley came to the rescue.  
  
"Yeah, stuff."  
  
"Hello…Lissy." JT suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Would you like to steal a bite at the Dot after school?" She noticed Sean was looking at her, waiting for the answer.  
  
"Um…No thanks. I'm busy."  
  
"Ok…" JT left to go back to the 'cool' crowd. She felt Sean's hand go for hers. She let it slip, and they were holding hands. Craig was once again holding Ashley. The silence became awkward, until Craig spoke up.  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"Um…Kinda…" Lissy answered.  
  
"Sing." Ashley prompted Lissy.  
  
"Sing what?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"Sing this…Young girl, don't cry…" Ashley started out.  
  
"I'll be right here when your world starts to fall, ooh…"Lissy joined in, and Ashley stopped singing. "Young girl, it's all right. Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly, ohh…" Lissy stopped. "Was I bad?" Sean, Craig, and Ashley looked at her, in awestruck.  
  
"What do you mean? You were terrific!" Craig exclaimed. "Could you be our singer? Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brookes, Marco del Rossi, and I are in a band."  
  
"Um…Ok…When's your next rehearsal?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
*_*_*  
  
"Like my room?" Lissy asked Sean.  
  
"Wow…Dark." Sean replied.  
  
"Haha, I'm like in love with the night sky." He grinned.  
  
"I can see."  
  
"Sit." I gestured to my bed.  
  
"Ok." I took out 'A Walk To Remember' from my bookcase.   
  
"Let's read." He sat right next to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.  
  
"Ok." 


End file.
